


You Are Important To Me

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	You Are Important To Me

“Don’t you dare leave me alone with them,” you hissed, clenching onto John’s arm.

“Relax Sweetheart,” he replied, a cocky grin on his face as he reached into the car. “I hope you don’t mind I helped myself to your semi-automatic rifle.”

“Normally I would be pissed but since it’s going to save our asses I’ll let it go this time,” you snapped. “When did you take it?”

“When you were in the shower this morning. Maybe next time when I ask if I can join you the answer will be yes.”

“If you want there to be a next time we need to take these guys out,” you reminded him.

“Not a problem,” he said, standing up from behind the car and firing.  
You reached around the side with your handgun and nailed as many as you could. “How many are there?”

“I think we got them,” John said, dropping the gun to his side. You peered around the car and didn’t see anything else.

Your gun was empty so you dropped it in the back seat and grabbed your knife, keeping it at the ready as you both walked out into the field.

“I don’t see anything else,” you said.

John turned to look back at you. “I think……. DOWN!”

You automatically dropped to your belly on the ground as he shot above your head. You felt the body fall just a few feet away from you.

You looked up at him from the ground. “Thanks!”

He walked over and reached down to help you up. “No problem. That was the last one. Let’s get out of here.”

You nodded, following him to the car.

“I’m hungry. What do you think, pizza for dinner?” he asked after pulling out on the road.

You looked over at him, surprise written on your face. “You are staying again tonight?”

He shrugged. “Why not?”

You turned back to face the windshield. He never stayed more than one night at a time and usually there would be weeks if not months between that one night.

This was the third time in two weeks you had seen him and now he wanted to say for more than one night. You were even more surprised when John reached across the console and grabbed your hand, holding it in his as he drove.

“John?”

“Hmmmm?” he said, glancing over at you.

“What’s going on?” you asked.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Look, I’ve always known what this is. I’m a fun distraction when you have a free moment and we are in the same area. I know I’m not the only one and I know it’s nothing more than sex,” you said, biting your lip. “I am not exactly ok with it, but I made the decision to do it anyways. But now you are here more, hunting with me, and dinner and this,” you held up your joined hands. “I don’t mean to be emotional and talk feelings but I don’t want to get hurt.”

John pulled the car off the road and turned to look at you. “First, you are the only one. I may do a lot of things wrong, but I don’t do that. There’s not a woman in every port. You aren’t the first since Mary, but you are the only one now. Second, last month when Ellen called to tell me about the demon that almost killed you and I had to see you in the hospital, fighting for your life, I was scared. I could have lost you.”

“I didn’t know you came to the hospital,” you said softly.

“For two days I didn’t leave your side. Ash got a location on the demon that attacked you and I went after it. You woke up while I was gone.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, looking down at your hands. John reached over and lifted your chin up to meet his eyes.

“We are both hunters sweetheart, and that is never easy. I have two grown boys and a vendetta against the demon that killed my wife. But you are important to me.”

You smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek and leaning over to kiss him lightly. “You are important to me too John.”

 


End file.
